


Coming Together Again

by sunkisz



Category: Night Huntress Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkisz/pseuds/sunkisz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Cat, or the Night Huntress series. The writing in italics belong to the author, but the rest is mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coming Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Cat, or the Night Huntress series. The writing in italics belong to the author, but the rest is mine.

_His hips were brushing mine as he taunted me. Anger flared in me, covering my lust. No way was I going to admit that I hadn't slept with Noah or, hell, anyone since Bones. Frustrating. That didn't even begin to describe what I was feeling. _

_But two could play the taunting game. I hitched a leg up, curling it around Bones's hip, and gave a hard circular twist against him that had his gaze turning flat green. _

"_Looks like I'm not the only one who's frustrated, Mr. Optical Hard-on. Might want to tone your eyes down. People will notice." _

_Bones closed his eyes, then he locked his hands around my waist and bent until his mouth."Careful, luv. I might be angry with you, but that doesn't mean I don't still want you. So if you do that again, I'll shag you right here, right now, and sod anyone who wants to watch." _

_His sudden hardness below emphasized that he wasn't making an idle threat. That scared me—and turned me on in ways I didn't even want to contemplate. Bones took in a long breath. I shivered, knowing since vampires didn't need to breathe, he was inhaling the traitorous scent of my desire. _

"_Oh, Kitten…" His voice deepened. "Now you're just daring me, aren't you?" _

I could feel his smile against my neck. "What would you do if I said yes?"

His chest rumbled at my words as his lips teased the curve of my neck. "You know what I would do luv. Let me refresh your memory." At this point his lips slanted over mine, his hands wondering over my backside, grazing over my hips. I loved the feel of his fingers digging and massaging into my skin, and I wished there was nothing between us at the moment, no one around us. He was feeding into my lust and need of affection.

"Not here," I whispered, knowing it would make no difference. I could feel his need as if it were my own.

"I have waited long enough," was his short answer as he turned me around, pulling my backside against him. I could feel his arousal, and it only served to turn me on more as he nipped at my earlobe.

"A few years," I moaned out, as his hands busied themselves down my sides at a torturous pace, avoiding the one place I wanted them most. I could feel my nipples hardening with every graze from his fingers.

"Too long Kitten, too long," he said again as he turned me around, and covered my mouth with his own, sealing us into a kiss that was both passionate and tender. Bones wasn't one that held back.

"Bones..." I whimpered as his lips moved to the spot behind my ear, causing me to grind harder against him. I was sure I was making a stain on his pristine black pants, but nothing inside of me was telling me to stop, all signs pointed full ahead, press on. I couldn't wrap my mind around the haze that was left in the wake of my sanity. My mind wouldn't allow me to return, not since this was what I was craving, needing for so long.

_I had missed him, so very much._

I couldn't get over this feeling of his body so close, moving with my own. I felt his breath against my neck, unnecessary as it was, and it turned me on more than I had expected. Without thinking of what was proper or who was watching us, I placed my palms flat on his chest, curling my fingers into the fabric. His eyes were still closed, though I could feel the lust rolling off his smooth features, the curves of his body; everything was screaming to me to give him all I could, and more.

He pulled back for a moment, his eyes hooded with desire. I could see the flash of green behind them, and if possible, it was brighter than it ever had been. "Don't tempt me Kitten..."

The beat of the music changed into a faster rhythm, and when I looked around I saw that other couples were too interested in their partners to see what I was about to do next. I lowered one hand down to his erection, and trailed over the hardness with my fingers. A growl bubbled in his chest, a deep primal edge to it. Without another word, his hands went to the side of my skirt, effectively ripping it in one swift motion up the side. _Ease access, _my mind supplied as his tongue worked its way into every crevice of my mouth, finding ones he had yet to discover from all his recent attempts.

My hands went up to his hair, lacing into his deep brown locks, pulling and tugging at him, wanting to consume him, mind and body. I had to have him; it had been too long since I had felt a man's touch, a real man's. Bones gave what I was sure no other man or vampire could match.

I pushed back on him when I remembered where I was, in the middle of a dance floor, about to begin something I wouldn't be able to stop once it was started. "Bones....Bones, wait," I said breathlessly as his lips moved to my neck. I could feel his fangs scrape against my neck, in a purely seductive way. I shivered in his arms, feeling his hand cup my sex between my legs.

"I can't wait any longer kitten, I have to," he murmured sealing my lips in a kiss, making the earth feel as though it stood still. Instinctively, my leg went up around his waist, and without a word spoken between us, I felt him enter me in one thrust.

"Ohh..." I whispered, trying to muffle my voice, but finding it hard to do. He filled me completely, but didn't move, relishing the connection between us, while groping my ass in his hands.

"So good luv, so good," he said, and started moving us with the rhythm of the music blaring from the speakers. I glanced around and saw others doing the same movements we were, though I was sure that it wasn't exactly the same as Bones had in mind for me.

I could feel his hardness moving in me, stroking parts I had missed and never thought would be found again. His lips found my neck again, roughly leaving kisses on my skin. I kept up with his speed for a while as we continued on the dance floor. To anyone watching us, we were merely dancing close as lovers, not actually fucking right there in the middle of the crowd. While I was pretty sure the vampires we had come here for were able to smell the scent of sex in the air, I couldn't bring myself to care.

He was here, and I needed him, so much of him.

I could feel my release coming, and it was coming fast. His erection pressed further, and I shuddered in his arms, clinging to him for sanity, for the support that I was in dire need for. His mouth came down over my neck and I felt his fangs pierce the flesh, sending waves of desire and lust through my body, causing me to cry out once again in the crook of his neck. I felt him still inside of me, coming to his release as he grunted in my hair. After a while, we were still joined, swaying to the music, my head on his shoulder, him caressing my back soothingly as I came back to my senses.

"Bones?" I whispered against his cool skin.

"Yes luv?" he said softly in my ear.

"I, um..." I started, but couldn't finish my thoughts as he pulled out of me, and quickly righted himself in his pants, fixing my skirt as he went. I looked at him concerned, wondering what was going on, and he kissed my forehead looking me straight in the eyes.

"They're here." Those two words sobered me up, and I remembered why I was here in the first place. I nodded that I understood, and then walked away from him to the bar. We could talk after this was taken care of.


End file.
